Now And Then
by Alani
Summary: An old flame of Tom Lennox returns to his life but gets a shock when Charlotte is implicated as a spy for terrorists. Is he prepared to risk his career and life to help the woman he loved? Please R&R! ch 1 up.
1. PROLOGUE

**24**

**Disclaimer: The characters of 24 don't belong to me. **

**Author's Note: There are no Tom Lennox fan fics so I thought I'd start one. Please be kind and review.**

**NOW AND THEN**

**Summary: An old flame of Tom Lennox returns to his life but gets a shock when Charlotte is implicated as a spy for terrorists. Is he prepared to risk his career and life to help the woman he loved?**

**PROLOGUE**

Tom Lennox stormed into his hotel room and threw his suitcase onto the bed. He loosened his tie then yanked it off, throwing it aside. His face was red and his lips were pursed with rage. He went over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a long gulp. Why couldn't he get anyone to approve his policies? Senator David Palmer had basically thrown it back into his face, then his wife Sherry had somehow got a hold of them. She the had the audacity to laugh in his face before ripping them up.

Why do I even bother with the Palmers? They really don't like me. Tom thought. He was deciding whether or not to crawl into bed and forget about this day when his cell phone rang. He answered it reluctantly.

" Tom Lennox."

" Tom, its Ryan Johnson."

" Oh, hi Ryan." Ryan was one of the assistants to David Palmer.

" I heard what happened earlier. I don't know how Mrs. Palmer got a hold of your documents."

" I'm not surprised at anything she does anymore," Tom told Ryan drearily.

Ryan chuckled, " Neither am I. Do you want to meet me for a drink? You sound like you need one after today."

Tom agreed and they arranged to meet downstairs at the lounge/bar. He looked around for his tie and put it on. He grabbed his jacket and headed out.

********

He ordered a fourth drink and Ryan raised an eyebrow at his friend. Tom had looked so upset earlier but he now seemed a bit more relaxed and even slightly tipsy. " Do you plan to drink the night away?"

" It's making me forget." Tom replied, loosening his tie. It was choking him. He rolled up his sleeves and starting on the fourth drink. He took a handful of peanuts as he looked around the room. He saw quite a few of Senator Palmer's campaigners, including Mike Novick. Rumour has it that he was going to become Chief of Staff if David won the election. There was a woman standing next to him. She wasn't very tall, he guessed she was about 5"4. She wore slacks, and a white blouse. She was pretty.

Ryan noticed Tom looking at the woman.

" Who's that? Novick's wife?" Tom asked.

" No, his niece." Ryan replied, " Charlotte Novick. Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?"

" They look busy." Tom said.

" Tom, you obviously like this woman and you need cheering up. Go and talk to her." Ryan coaxed.

Tom sighed and started towards the Novicks but not without giving Ryan a glare. Mike looked up to see Tom Lennox striding towards them, with a glass in his hand. He didn't know Tom very well but he also knew David didn't like or trusted the man.

" Hi Mike," Tom said and glanced at Charlotte. The woman raised her eyebrows at him.

" Hello Tom," Mike replied, " The election is coming along isn't it?"

" Yes, the voters are in the Senator's favour," Tom nodded.

" Oh, this is my niece Charlotte. She just joined David's party as my assistant. Charlotte, this is Tom Lennox, policy adviser."

" Hi," she said holding out her hand. Mike noticed David's brother nearby and excused himself.

Tom and Charlotte sat at a table and made small talk that eventually lead to other discussions. Charlotte enjoyed talking to this man and had a feeling he liked her. At one point he had touched her arm as he made a comment about her uncle.

" Another drink?" she asked noticing his glass was empty.

" No, I'm done." he said, his eyes locked on hers.

******  
**

Charlotte glanced down at her watch and realized it was nearly 1am. Her uncle had left long ago.

" It's getting late," Charlotte said.

Tom also looked at his watch, " Yes it is, " he said. This awful day had turned into a pleasant evening. He didn't want it to end.

" I enjoyed talking to you Tom…" Charlotte said standing up. She grabbed her handbag and jacket, " I need to go, I have an early start in the morning."

" Are you staying in this hotel?" Tom asked, "Where's your room? I can walk you back."

" Room 430," she replied, " Thanks but I think I can make it on my own."

" No, I insist," he said. On the way, she handed him a business card, " I hope you call me one day," she said as they walked down a hallway towards the suite she was staying at.

" Thanks, for walking with me." She smiled at him and took her keys out of her handbag. She unlocked the door and hesitated. She didn't want this night to end. She really liked Tom, quite a bit actually. She felt something between them and wondered if he could feel it too.

" Do you want to come in for one last drink?" she asked.

" No, I really must be going too." Tom said as she turned to face him. Tom reached out and took her hand suddenly. His head was screaming at him to slow down but his heart was urging him on. He liked and wanted this woman. He wanted to know her.

He put his arms around her waist before he bent his head and kissed her. At that moment, the awful day and all his thoughts vanished.

Charlotte gave up trying to talk herself out of it as he kissed her hungrily as they stumbled inside.

********

Charlotte woke up the next morning and found the bed empty. She frowned and got up, putting her dressing gown on. So was all that just a one night stand for Tom? Had last night's kisses meant anything to him?

She was about to head into the bathroom when the door to the room opened and in came Tom, holding coffee and a paper bag.

" Morning," he said and she just stared at him, " What?" he asked.

" I thought you left…" she muttered.

" Just to get us some breakfast," he said. He frowned at her expression, " Oh…did you think last night was just-"

" A one night stand." She finished, " Well, when I woke up and saw you gone, I thought-"

She didn't finish her sentence. He put down the coffee and cupped her face in his hands, " I meant what I said last night you know." He told her before kissing her once more.

Two Years Later

Mike Novick knocked on his niece's door and she answered. She was dressed up to go out.

" Hi, come in." she said opening the door wider.

" Are you busy?" Mike asked her as she looked around the room for her keys. She found them and grabbed her handbag and jacket.

" Yeah, I'm just about to meet Tom, why?"

" I was hoping you'd look these over for me before I hand them to Senator Palmer, but if you're busy…"

" Are they urgent?" she asked. She knew her uncle disapproved of her relationship with Tom. Mostly out of dislike for him.

" No, not really."

" I'll look at them later," she decided and put them on the side table, " I really must be going, he hates it when I'm late."

Mike nodded and they both left.

Later that evening, Mike returned. It seemed she had finished proof reading his proposals. It was only 8pm. He didn't think shed be home so early. He knocked on her door and she opened it.

Her eyes were red-rimmed, it was obvious she'd been crying.

" Hey," she greeted him, " I'll get the proposals,"

" Are you ok?" he asked her as she handed the folders to him.

" I'll be all right."

" Did something between you and Tom?"

" We…we broke up tonight." She explained.

He was surprised. Tom and Charlotte were rock-solid. At least he thought they were.

" Don't pretend to be sorry about it al Uncle Mike, I know you didn't like Tom." She said.

" I'm just surprised that's all. What happened?"

" It doesn't matter. He's gone now and won't be coming back." Charlotte said firmly.

Tom sat in his hotel room, feeling stunned. Why did she break up with him? He thought their relationship had been going well. He thought she loved him-he certainly loved her.

How wrong he had been.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Please let me know if this worth continuing!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Karen Hayes accepted the finished proposals from her assistant Charlotte Novick. Charlotte had been her assistant for a couple of years now, ever since her uncle Mike Novick retired.

" Great, these are perfect. She said, tucking them into her briefcase. Charlotte didn't answer.

" Charlotte?" Karen said, " Are you okay?"

" Oh…I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out there."

" I'm off to a meeting now with President Palmer and his chief of staff. I will call you afterwards." Karen said and the other woman nodded, playing with her pendant around her neck.

" You really don't like the President's chief of staff do you?" Charlotte commented. She had never met the Chief of Staff herself she didn't even know his name. Apparently he was no Mike Novick.

" He wants the President to sign off on his security disposals…I strongly opposed this and we've butted heads the past few weeks. He can be really stubborn."

" You're never scared of a fight Karen," Charlotte reminded her with as smile.

Karen left then and Charlotte went back to her desk.

Meanwhile, Tom Lennox made his way to the conference room, clutching his folders. On the way he overheard two government officials talking about Karen Hayes and her assistant. Tom stopped cold when he heard the name Charlotte Novick.

The men disappeared around a corner. Was it true? Was Karen Hayes assistant actually Charlotte Novick? Was she here, in the White House?

" I must have heard them wrong," he said to himself. He neared the conference room at the same time Karen did.

" What are you staring at Tom?" Karen asked.

" I'd like to ask you something… about your assistant."

" My assistant? What about her?"

" Is her name Charlotte Novick?"

Karen nodded, " Yes, why?" Tom had gone white as a sheet, "You look as though you've just seen a ghost."

" No, I'm fine. Let's get on with it shall we?" he asked.

Tom was distracted through the whole meeting. After four hours, he left the conference room hurriedly.

" What's wrong with Tom?" President Wayne Palmer asked.

Karen just shrugged.

* * *

" I need you to give these to the Deputy Chief of Staff," Charlotte said handing the folder to Robyn Carlisle, who was the Deputy Chief of Staff's aide.

Robyn took the folder from him, " Fine." She said, " But I don't see why you can't give them to him yourself. He'll be at the meeting this afternoon. Aren't you going to the meeting?"

" Yes but I thought this would be quicker since the Deputy Chief of Staff is your boss." Charlotte replied. Robyn always had a habit of making things more difficult then they should be.

" Fine." Robyn said as she opened the file.

" For his eyes only," Charlotte quickly added, " Can't you read the front cover? It says Private."

Robyn ignored her and walked off. Charlotte shook her head as she headed towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She made one and went back to Karen's office. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

Her boss was walking down the hallway talking with someone who she'd never expected to see. He was too involved in his argument with Karen to look up. Before he did, she headed in the other direction, her heart thumping.

Why was he here?

* * *

Tom stopped in the middle of the argument with Karen as he stared down the hallway at something-or someone. His face had turned white again, he wore the same expression he did when Karen told him her assistant was Charlotte Novick.

" Tom?" Karen glanced at the man but he wasn't listening.

" It was her," he said, " But it can't be…"

" Who?"

Tom looked up then, " Charlotte." He said.

" Do you know her?" Karen asked.

" Yes, I know her," he paused then corrected himself, " I mean ,I did know her. It's been awhile."

" Were the two of you…involved?" Karen couldn't see it. How would a lovely, kind woman like Charlotte become involved with someone like Tom?

" That's none of your business Karen," Tom snapped and walked off. Tom headed down the hallway, hoping to catch another glimpse of Charlotte. If that was really her. Karen did say she was her assistant, but that didn't mean Charlotte was actually working here.

* * *

Charlotte stayed in Karen's office until the meeting. Afterwards she went back again, afraid she'd run into Tom. He hadn't been present at the meeting thank goodness.

She was typing up some more proposals for Karen when someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it, her heart stopped.

It was Tom. He didn't look at all surprised to see her, it was as though he expected it. He shifted uneasily putting his hands in his pockets.

" You cut your hair," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

" Um, yes," she nodded, running a hand self-consciously through it.

" I like it." He approved. He paused," Can I come in?"

" Karen's not here," she said.

" I didn't come here to see Karen. I came here to see you." Tom said, " And to ask if you want to have dinner with me."

" Tom…it's been four years…"

" So? What's the harm in having dinner?" Tom persisted.

She looked at him and the feelings she had fought so hard came rushing back. " Okay, dinner then." She agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Charlotte tipped her bag upside down as the contents spilled out onto the couch. Her cell phone wasn't amongst the rest of her junk. She started turning her office upside down to look for the stupid thing. She needed it, she was on call with Karen Hayes. Even though it was her night off, Karen could still call her if there was some kind of an emergency. She went to her desk and used the desk phone to call it but didn't hear it. She glanced at her watch and realized she was late in meeting Tom. Fifteen minutes late actually. He'd be waiting for her at the Sapphire Restaurant. She dialed his cell using her desk phone.

" Tom Lennox speaking," he replied.

" Tom? It's Charlotte."

" Where are you? I was starting to get worried."

" I lost my cell phone…I need it too."

" Oh…do you want to postpone this?" Tom asked.

" No, you went to the trouble of reserving us a table. I can be there in ten minutes." She hung up, got her coat and left the office.

She caught a cab to the restaurant and saw Tom sitting at a table, towards the back near the window.

" I'm so sorry," she apologized as she made her way towards him.

" Did you find it?" Tom asked.

" No, I hope Karen won't call either. Its my night off, but knowing my luck, she'd need me for something."

" Does Karen know about us?" Tom asked, " I mean, about us having dinner."

" No. I really don't discuss my personal life with my boss." She smiled.

" How long have you been working for Karen?"

" Since my uncle retired. He's known Karen for years and Karen offered me the job when she was over for dinner. President Palmer also knows my dad too."

" How is your father?" Tom asked. Her father, the younger brother of Mike Novick was a well-known journalist. He had never liked Tom.

" He's fine. I think. He's overseas at the moment and I haven't heard from him in a week." She took a sip of her wine, " He's in Russia."

They talked for nearly two hours and there wasn't any uncomfortable silence. Charlotte has forgotten how much she enjoyed their conversations, and was feeling that old connection return. She knew Tom was feeling it too. At one point, he put his hand over hers but she took it away.

Tom offered to drive her home and she agreed. She put her keys in the lock as Tom lingered beside her.

" Thanks for dinner." She said turning to face him.

" That's all right, I enjoyed it." He replied. He took her hand in his and this time she didn't pull away.

Take a chance, Tom told himself, if she rejects you, then at least you'll know where you stand. He leaned in and kissed her and to his amazement, she didn't pull away. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the kiss grew deeper.

Charlotte pulled away, " I'm sorry Tom…but I can't do this."

" Charlotte," he said helplessly but she hurried inside and closed the door in his face.

* * *

Tom sat at the conference table, thinking about last night. Why did Charlotte kiss him back but then push him away?

You now know where you stand, he reminded himself but he wasn't going to give up.

Karen noticed Tom's distraction and knew it had something to do with Charlotte. After the meeting she walked with Tom.

" Where's your assistant?" Tom asked.

" She's in her office, making some calls for me." Karen replied, " Why do you want to see her?"

" Uh, no that's okay." Tom said, " I saw her last night."

" You did?"

" We had dinner…" Tom had no idea why he was even telling Karen this. " But it was just that, dinner."

" How do you know her?" Karen asked.

" She's my ex-girlfriend." Tom replied and Karen nodded. It was obvious to her that he still had feelings towards Charlotte, " Anyway, I'll see you later." He disappeared down the hall.

* * *

The phone on Charlotte's desk rang and she picked it up, " Charlotte Novick."

" Charlotte? It's your uncle," Mike Novick said.

" Oh, hi." Charlotte replied.

" Why aren't you answering your cell?"

" I seem to have lost it." Charlotte replied, " I'm sure it will turn up."

" Have you heard from your father since he left for Russia?"

" Two weeks ago but that's it. I've tried calling him but I keep getting his voice mail. I've had no emails either. Have you heard from him?"

" Not once. Its unlike him not to check in." Mike said, " I'll try again and I'll let you know what happens."

* * *

_He was ordered on his knees and the leader tied his hands behind his back. Daniel Novick glanced over his shoulder, there was another man with a gun. The third man was setting up a video camera._

" _What do you want from me?" Daniel asked the leader who was talking with the fourth man who was using a laptop. _

_The man, who he assumed was the leader, stood beside him, " It's not you," he said, " It's your daughter."_

" _My…daughter?"_

" _We know she works at the White House. We need her to do a few things for us. If she does them, you and her will not be harmed."_

" _She won't do anything for terrorists." Daniel snapped._

" _Maybe not, but she will when she finds out what happened to you." The leader nodded at the cameraman before gagging him. Then the room became black when a hood was pulled down over his face. _


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Charlotte gave Karen Hayes the finished documents and Karen looked them over.

" Have you spoken to Tom yet?" Karen asked as she checked her PDA.

" We had dinner last night actually." Charlotte replied and Karen raised an eyebrow.

" How did it go?"

" Fine. I guess." Charlotte remembered the kiss and reddened slightly, " Why do you ask?"

" Tom seemed awfully distracted at the meeting so I was just wondering if it had anything to do with you."

" I think he wants us to get back together," Charlotte said, " He kissed me and-"

" Do you want to get back together with Tom?" Karen asked.

" I don't know. I don't know what I want." Charlotte admitted.

" Tom still cares about you. If he'd distracted from doing his job, then that means he's distracted by you."

" You don't the know the whole story of what happened between us four years ago. If we get back together, what if it ends up being a mistake?"

" You don't know that," Karen said shrugging, " I may not get along with Tom, but even he deserves a second chance." She smiled at Charlotte before leaving the office.

Tom was in his office making some calls. He was just about finished when someone knocked on his door.

" Come in" he called and the door opened. The visitor was someone he least expected.

" Charlotte," he said standing and walking over, " I wasn't expecting you." He said, ' I-" he was interrupted when she walked over to him, surprising them both by kissing him. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her.

" Are you sure?" Tom asked her.

" I don't know," She replied, " But all I do know is that I still have feelings for you. I think I always have."

He bent his head to kiss her back and the kiss grew deeper when his cell phone rang. He ignored it at first but Charlotte broke off the kiss.

" Maybe you should get that," she said.

Tom flipped open his phone, " Lennox," he said, his eyes never leaving her face.

" Okay, I'll be there soon…Charlotte's with me now. I'll tell her." He disconnected the call," The President's called a meeting. He wants us both in on it. Karen's been trying to call you."

" I still haven't found my phone," Charlotte told him as they headed for the conference room.

After the meeting, Charlotte went back to her office. She poured herself a glass of water, the meeting was long. She sat down on her couch and kicked off her shoes. Her feet were throbbing and swollen. She rubbed an ankle when she felt something poking her back. She grabbed the object and found her cell phone.

What was it doing here? She stared at it and checked for missed calls, five of them from Karen and one from her uncle. She dialed Tom's number.

" Lennox,"

" Tom it's me," she replied, " I found my phone…thank goodness. Do you want to get something to eat?"

" I'm too tired to go anywhere, why don't we just go to your hotel room and order in?" Tom did sound tired.

" Sure, sounds like a plan," she agreed, " I just need to finish the draft of this letter for Karen and I'll meet you back in my room in an hour?"

" Sounds good."

She finished off for the day and headed for her hotel room. To her surprise, Tom wasn't there. She'd thought he'd beat her there.

She waited for fifteen minutes but Tom still hadn't arrived. Perhaps he was being held up. She tried his cell but he didn't answer which was odd. Tom always answered.

_* * *_

Tom looked down at the piece of paper he had gotten for Reed Pollock. He took out his cell phone and rang Agent Hollister.

" Hollister speaking."

" Agent Hollister, this is Tom Lennox, I need to show you something immediately."

" I can be there when someone takes over my shift, that will be in fifteen minutes,"

" That's not soon enough. Where are you, right now?"

" B Wing, room 17."

" I'm on my way." Tom hung up and opened the door only to get whacked in the head with something by Reed. He crashed to the floor, stunned.

" Carson wondered if you were playing us, he didn't want to bring you into this. But I defended you! I said we could trust you, that you understood."

Tom tried to sit up but the room spun dizzily. He thought of Charlotte, he was very late, she'd be worried.

" Nothing justifies killing the President," he sat up, " Don't do this," he warned but he was knocked down again.

" It's already done," Reed told him as blackness swamped Tom.

* * *

Charlotte went back to the White House. Tom was two hours late. It was so unlike him. She went to his office but it was empty. She was starting to get worried. Something had happened.

She saw his deputy, Reed Pollock walking down the hall.

" Reed?" she called to him and he looked up.

" Charlotte. What's up?" he asked.

" Have you seen Tom? We were supposed to meet two hours ago…"

" Tom's in crisis talks and can't be interrupted." Reed informed her.

Her brow wrinkled, " he would have called first-"

" I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you." Reed shrugged and disappeared. Charlotte frowned and went back to her office.


End file.
